


Repay

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben is a good boyfriend, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe is sick and Ben takes care of him.





	Repay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for the prompt "the way you said I love you -- in a hoarse voice under the blankets". Dedicated to my crappy feelings that decided to make a return appearance. Ewwww.

  
To say that Poe is feeling miserable is an understatement; Ben knows that he just looks miserable, and there’s something about his eyes that really makes Ben ache for him more. They’re wide and almost poignant, and adding in the fact that Poe’s too sick to go to flight practice (which he hates) just makes Ben want to comfort him all the more.

  
Right now, Ben’s doing his best to look after Poe, bringing him soup and hot chocolate to help him out, as Poe did for him. It’s enough to make Poe smile, which is a plus. Ben knows that he would do whatever he could to make Poe happy. Anything at all.

  
“Thanks, Ben.” Poe even sounds miserable.

  
“No problem,” Ben says. “Do you think you can manage soup?”

  
“I can try.”

  
Poe manages to get the soup down, as well as the hot chocolate. Ben looks at him. “Jess and Snap are worried about you,” he says.

  
“I’m fine. Just a bit of a lousy cold.” Poe sniffles. “Can’t wait to get back into flying again.”

  
“I can imagine.”

  
“I love you, Ben. I really do.”

  
“I know,” Ben says. “You want to watch a holo?”

  
“Definitely up for it,” Poe says.


End file.
